


Road Trip

by romymars (purple_pyro)



Category: Durarara!!, 越佐大橋シリーズ | Etsusa Bridge Series (Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, PLEASE read the Epitome of 18 stories, thanks to skype and like 5 different people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_pyro/pseuds/romymars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji decides to give Kelly a tour of his hometown. It proves to be a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> How did they get the van onto the mainland? Well, obviously they [[LOUD BOAT HORN NOISE]]
> 
> Circa 2021 or so. Sumi and I were discussing this on skype once and I felt the urge to write it, though the draft didn't really go anywhere until I mentioned it again to Gabi and Katie. So here it is, like, 6 months after I first came up with it. It's so weird calling either of the Kuzuharas by their first names but there was no avoiding it. And does Kelly count as an illegal immigrant if she was born in Japan anyway? What even is Etsusa Bridge tbh

"Kelly, that was a red light!"

"Huh? Oh well."

"What do you mean 'oh well?!' You're gonna- wait, stop sign, hit the break-"

ZOOM. Souji Kuzuhara held back a shriek from the passenger seat as Kelly nearly broad-sided a convertible. Zipping through the afternoon city traffic, the DJ shuffled in the driver's seat as she turned to her boyfriend. "Hey, you said you were gonna show me around Ikebukuro, but you sure haven't been talking much. Can't you point out the sight-seeing spots or something?"

"It's hard to give a proper tour when you're going 30 over the speed limit. See, on the left is Raira Acad- and it's gone. That was where I went to high school, anyway," Souji muttered, peering through the sideview mirror as the building slipped off into the distance. For a heavily-fortified van restructured as a DJ booth, the radio-station-on-wheels moved with all the speed and showy recklessness of a sports car.

The van finally screeched to a halt almost a meter into a crosswalk, the intertia throwing both passengers into the dashboard. Souji coughed and readjusted his seat belt, looking over to realize Kelly wasn't wearing one. How she hadn't launched herself through the windshield yet was beyond him, and as he recovered from nearly bashing his head into the glovebox Souji noticed something strange. "Does this van have airbags?"

"Hmm? Oh nah, got rid a' those when we updated the speakers." Kelly gave a peal of laughter, resting her chin on the wheel and grinning. She looked so pretty in the sunlight that Souji almost forgot about the twenty near-death experiences she'd put him through in the last ten minutes. The blonde hummed to herself lightly as she watched people cross the intersection, the pedestrians forced to swerve around the front half of the van that poked out. "There sure are a lotta people out."

"Well, it's five o'clock," Souji replied as the light switched colors. The gas pedal was down as soon the last person was out of their direct path, and the van was back to pushing the speed limit in three seconds.

Kelly looked at the policeman quizzically, taking her eyes off the wheel for longer than what could be considered safe. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's when everyone gets off from work, don't you- wait, no, of course not." Souji sunk in his seat. Just because he had grown up in an urban city with a regular education and knowledge of traffic rules didn't mean Kelly had. She was adopted and raised by the former Buru-Buru Airwaves producer, and the only police on the island was his own volunteer team. Traffic violations were hardly a priority, and though stoplights had been installed on the island there were rarely enough cars on the road at the same time to justify turning them on. There were only two rules of the road: don't hit anyone, and don't go over 70 kilometers per hour. Not that they could enforce the latter. 

The van approached a split in the street, and Kelly had just enough time to ask him where to turn before the exit passed them by. It was less of a visit to Souji's hometown than a high-speed joyride, and though he would've preferred if they went 40 kph slower, he was still somewhat enjoying it.

Until he heard the sirens behind them.

"Oh. Cops." Kelly squinted at her rear-view mirror at the flashing lights behind her. Souji looked at her for any other reaction, but the van only seemed to slowly accelerate.

"You're not planning to outrun them, are you? It's the police! Just pull over!"

"What? No!"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"This is the first time I've ever seen them in reality! Well, the real ones anyway, not you. I wanna see how fast they can go, heehahahaha!" Souji grimaced, turning around in his seat to look behind him. There were two police cars and a smattering of motorcycles, lights strobing and sirens blaring. Despite the van's ridiculous speed, a few of the bikes seemed to be getting closer, and Souji glanced at Kelly in concern. Despite her earlier laugh her smile had dropped, hands fast at the wheel as the wove through the highway traffic. She was scared, actually, and Souji slapped himself for not remembering. Kelly didn't even know who her parents were or where she was born. She was as good as an illegal immigrant, with no birth certificate much less a drivers license. Claiming residence on the bridge was just pleading guilty to any number of crimes, and no number of insider connections would keep her out of jail.

Souji also remembered something else.

"Kelly, pull over."

"Sorry Kuzu, but I'll miss tomorrow's broadcast if I'm in jail!"

"Kelly, please! Trust me on this."

"No can do. Not really in the mood to get arrested." The van turned onto a highway, cheap tires marking up the asphalt. Souji grimaced as the van sped up, and though most of the police entourage was slipping behind, one motorbike was actually gaining on them. Risking everything on a mere possibility was a stupid idea, but it wouldn't be his first. 

"Kelly, they're gaining on us, and we're only gonna be able to talk our way out of this if this chase stops. Please, just-"

"You've got a plan, don't you?" Kelly guessed, sounding forty different degrees of unsure. The sirens grew louder and the blonde tensed, risking a short glance to Souji. "...And... you're sure about this?"

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he responded gravely, and Kelly hesitated before taking her foot off the gas pedal. The deceleration was slow, and her grip on the steering wheel didn't slacken as the van lurched to a halt on the side of an overpass. A look in the rearview mirror showed that the police entourage had encircled them, and the motorcyclist at the front dismounted. He walked towards the driver-side door with total confidence, and Souji took a deep breath before telling Kelly to roll down the window. The police officer's face mask wasn't tinted darkly enough that the man wasn't recognizable, though the red scarf Souji noticed earlier was a dead giveaway. 

"...Hi Dad."

The police officer froze, pausing to remove his helmet and peer further into the van. "...Souji?"

"Dad!" Both Kuzuharas broke into wide smiles despite themselves, though Kelly remained petrified between them. "I haven't seen you since last year! How are you?"

"Just fine, but who cares about me. Jump out any more windows?" Kinnosuke leaned into the windowsill while his son laughed and shrugged.

"I'm hoping that's a one time thing. Oh, hey," Souji put a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "This is my girlfriend, Kelly. She runs that radio station I told you about."

"Uh, hi Mr. Kuzu." Kelly regretted her words as soon as she said them, and she felt Souji's grip on her shoulder tense. Kinnosuke's face twisted before resolving into a bitter smile, and he waved off a concerned police officer coming from behind to check on the situation. 

"You shoulda told me you were coming, I would've made dinner or something."

"Oh! Well, uh, it was just supposed to be a short trip, to show Kelly the town and stuff."

"Well, it's one way to introduce a girl to 'bukuro." Kinnosuke laughed good-naturedly, turning to the blonde cowering in the driver's seat. "It's probably a little soft of me but I'll let you off with a ticket. Stay in your lane and under the speed limit, right?" Kelly nodded as he reached for his book. "Nice to meet ya. And anyway Souji you really should stay. Payment for the billion yen fine I just saved you, heh?"

Souji laughed nervously, scratching his head in a childish manner he rarely showed. "Ahah, yeah, I'm just glad you were the one on the chase and not Uncle Ginnichirou."

"Well, I think even that old stickler would be happy you found a girl." Kinnosuke smiled at Kelly. Souji really did take after his father, with strong jawlines, sharp eyes, and even similar scars on their faces. The older Kuzuhara handed Kelly a ticket with a shrug, and she looked it over with a puzzled face before handing it to Souji, deciding that he could decipher the legal speak. He smiled reassuringly at her, and Kelly found herself relaxing. Looking out the windows and in the mirrors, most of the entourage had actually dispersed.

Souji read over the ticket before stashing it in his pocket. "You probably shouldn't have let us off so easy."

Kinnosuke waved a dismissive hand. "Consider it a blessing. Even Touka got a girl before you did."

"Hey, they've basically been dating since they met! For better or worse. She and Akane still together?"

"And Mikiya is still eating his hands."

Both police officers laughed, and Kelly gave a small smile despite herself. She and Souji did end up staying for dinner, where it turns out dating an undocumented radio pirate wasn't too scandalous when your little sister had been seeing a yakuza heiress for over five years.


End file.
